Rough Times
by Crow-watcher
Summary: Matthew is stuck in a hard place and doesn't know what to do. He loves two people, and with one of them, he isn't sure if he can trust them completely with the news of a child on the way. Warning: MPreg, Lemon, Fluff, Drama. Arguments, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Heehee... Something that I've been writing solely at school/drivers ed XD AND I KEEP WANTING TO RP THIS SORT OF SITUATION ON OMEGLE. Oh and I have 15 pages in my notebook so far for this. - Day of Posting Addition:: STILL ALL AT SCHOOL. I'm typing it in drivers ed XD I have to wait till I'm home to post it though. PLEASE REVIEW, EH!

* * *

Canada bit his lip in a vain attempt to muffle the sound of his crying, while he kept his head hung low, tears sliding down his cheeks and falling onto his jeans. "Y-you screwed up, eh... **'I'**screwed up and ended up screwed up... I-I'm such an idiot... W-what am I going to d-do..."

America, having been walking by, blinked, having thought he had heard somebody crying and slowly moved towards the noise until he spotted his brother on the ground, and in fact, crying. Quickly closing the gap between him and his brother, the American pulled the Canadian into a firm hug, which caused the blond to let out a startled squeak, and said, "Woah, bro, what's wrong? Come on, don't cry! It's so uncool to cry, dude..."

After being pulled into the hug, Canada quickly buried his face into his brother's chest and mumbled out, his words muffled slightly, "A-Al... I-I'm such an idiot... M-Maple... I-Idiot..." The tears kept falling as he also felt them start to be soaked up by the brown leather of America's bomber jacket.

America frowned greatly and gently rubbed his brother's back, keeping him wrapped into the hug, before saying, "You're not an idiot, bro. You're one of the smartest people I know. Now, who the hell gave you the idea that you are an idiot?"

The Canadian bit his lip, finally managing to stop crying before mumbling out, "G-Gil... I-I got in-into a fight w-with him..."

America let out a growl before saying, anger visible in his voice along with concern, "He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear, if that fucking Prussian bastard hurt you, he is fucking dead meat. No questions asked." He then instinctively pulled his brother closer to him in a protective manner, looking him over carefully.

Canada shook his head nervously before saying softly, "N-Non... I-It was an argument... I-I... was t-trying to tell him something..." The look of nervousness grew worse as he spoke, and he glanced around, as if he was worried about his brother realizing something.

America blinked confusedly before saying, a tinge of sadness in his voice, "Matt..." The wheat blond haired male then paused for a moment in thought before continuing, "What are you keeping from me..?"

Canada bit his lip badly before letting out a small sigh and looking down at the ground, avoiding his brother's blue eyes. "H-He... G-Gil that is... G-Got me p-p-preg-pregnant... A-And t-that's what I was trying to t-tell h-him about.. B-But he d-didn't believe me when I t-told him... H-he yelled at m-me and said I-I was wrong..."

America let out another growl that was deeper than the first one, before saying, anger thickening in his voice, "That Prussian bastard! If you say you're pregnant, then you are pregnant. A freakin' GUY would definitely not lie about that, seriously!"

Canada winced at his brother's anger and whimpered slightly before saying, "D-Don't k-kill him... H-He didn't think about it..."

America sighed and hugged him close before muttering out, "He's still going to pay..." He then looked down and added, resting his chin on the Canadian's shoulder, "Nobody humps and dumps my brother. You're my most important person."

Canada blushed a little before saying softly, "T-thanks..." He then sighed and frowned a little bit before hiding his face once more, "I don't know what I'm going to do... It's his baby.. he has a right to see it, eh..."

America frowned a bit before saying, "It's your decision, dude... Now... how do you even know, bro?"

Canada blushed a little out of embarrassment before he spoke, "P-Papa France told m-me... I've been feeling a bit sickly for a bit now and after I told him the symptoms, and he saw me puke... he figured it out fairly easily..." As he spoke, he started to feel a bit queasy and started to look a little bit 'green under the gills' as well. Covering his mouth, he looked at his brother, worriedly.

Actually reading the atmosphere for once, America let go of his brother before going over and quickly grabbing the the nearest garbage can and moving back over, placing it in his brother's lap softly. "Here bro, use this. Unlike you, who adopted most of your provinces, I actually had well... uh... over half of my states... A few in New 'England'... a few in..." The wheat blond American then blushed a bit before coughing lightly and saying awkwardly, "Well, uh... most of the Louisiana Purchase... France... well... uh... yeah..."

Canada, having finished throwing up into the wastebin, blushed badly at the speak of his 'father', and nodded, "Papa is.. well.. uh... very strange..." He then leaned against his brother and started to let out a small cry, sadness returning in a wave with a mood swing.

America sighed and moved the garbage can before gently moving his brother into his lap. "It's okay, Matt, I'll support you through this, I promise, dude." He then blushed light before leaning forward and gently kissing the top of his head.

Canada wiped the tears away from his eyes and sniffled a little before saying, with a shaky voice, "T-Thanks Al..."

* * *

A/N:: Okay, so this is a little bit shorter but I also have two more chapters ready to be typed up which I am starting to type up right away. Seriously. This is just page 4 of 20 that I have written up in my notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Just in case anybody gets confused, this chapter starts the next morning. So yeah. No confusion! And prepare in the next few chapters for more drama, fluff, and lemons~! And this is currently still 100% written at school XD

EDIT:: I went back, after reading all the reviews, and edited some things. AND I AM OFFICIALLY A JUNIOR NOW!

* * *

Canada, having stayed at his brother's house the previous night, sighed a little. The reason why he didn't go home last night wasn't because Al didn't want him to go home, it was because **he **didn't want to go home. The violet eyed Canadian then yawned slightly and carefully got up out of bed, being careful due to the fact that, on occasion, he would actually end up falling out of bed. He then chuckled a bit, he found it a little cute how sweet and protective Al was being. Canada then smiled a bit before heading downstairs and stopping dead at the sight that appeared in front of him.

The sight that was revealed to the dumbstruck Canadian was America pinning Prussia down to the ground and the wheat blond's hands very close to being around the albino's neck, to choke him. Looking up, America spotted his brother and stopped dead in what he was doing and stuttered out, shocked, having not expected his brother to be awake yet, "U-U-Uh... H-Hey Mattie... I-I was hoping you would sleep a-a bit longer, bro..."

Prussia struggled from underneath the American, growling slightly before trying to knee him, and saying angrily, "Get the flying fuck off me, you fatass American!"

Canada blinked before frowning and saying, sorrow in his voice, "W-Why is h-he here...?" The violet eyed Canadian was confused and very worried, for both his brother's sake and the sake of the albino, but to top all those off, he felt sick to his stomach as well.

America sighed and pulled himself up to his feet, dragging the Prussia up as well, and said, looking down, "I wanted him to understand that he got you pregnant." The wheat blond male looked up at his brother with eyes that showed sincerity while a growl sounded from beside him again.

The albino Prussian was glaring at the American and said, still obviously pissed off, "Fucking hell, I'm telling you, idiot, he can't be pregnant!"

The feeling of sickness taking over, Canada quickly rushed over into the kitchen and the sound of heaving could be heard before the violet eyed male came back out, hugging the waste bin to his chest, just in case he started to feel sick again. "N-Non, G-Gilbert... You're not right... I-I am pregnant... A-And it is your child, Prussia..."

America frowned and walked over to his brother, wrapping him carefully into a hug and rubbing his back in a circular motion trying to soothe him. He then said softly, "It's okay, bro.. Morning sickness is one of the worse things about the pregnancy. Besides the mood swings and the actual labor, well, uh, the, not exactly even labor, the entire process of giving birth, it's worse then getting kicked in your balls..."

Canada sighed, not really wanting to hear that last part before gently nuzzling against his almost twin brother's side, still feeling basically sick to his stomach.

Prussia blinked before it clicked and he immediately went wide-eyed. He let out a startled, stuttering voice, "M-Mein Gott... Birdy... Y-You w-weren't lying... I-I'm sorry, dude..."The albino then started to move closer to the duo, only to stop dead was America sent him a sharp, piercing glare. "Woah... S-Sorry, I'll go now... I-I'm sorry if I caused you trouble, Birdy..." The crimson eyed albino then looked down at the ground before turning around and heading towards the door.

America glanced down at his brother and caught the Canadian giving the Prussian a very remorseful and sorrowful look, so the wheat blond then leaned forward and gently whispered into the fellow blond's ear, "Don't do it. He'll only hurt you again, dude..."

Canada frowned and gave Prussia one last glance before beginning to sniffle a bit and burying his face into his brother's chest. "M-Ma-Maple... I-I still find it h-hard to w-watch him go..."

America frowned and gently moved Canada's head, lifting it slightly before glancing over his shoulder and listening for the sound of a car to disappear. Upon the sound begin gone, he moved his brother's head even more so and made the Canadian look at him, before he leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. The wheat blond American then grew shocked as the violet eyed Canadian actually then proceeded to kiss him back and deepen it a bit as well. Smirking a tiny bit on the inside due to a small influx of pride, America then deepened the kiss even further.

After they separated from the kiss, Canada, panting slightly, said in a breathy voice, "M-Mon dieu, A-Al... Je t'aime... Je t'aime, Alfred." The violet eyed male then snuggled even closer to the American, chuckling a bit, as in the process, he also felt something hard brush against his thigh. Smiling and speaking in his most innocent sounding voice, "Oh, did _I _do that~? Then, I better fix it~"

America, upon hearing his brother's words, blushed severely and went wide-eyed as well before managing to find his voice and stammering out, "M-Mattie-" The wheat blond American then went silent as he watched the Canadian crouch down and begin to ease off his pants gently.

After getting America's pants and boxers off, Canada smiled and said in an almost teasing way, "You're just a bit smaller then me~ But I am the second largest country after all~" After he finished speaking, his violet eyes fluttered closed and he gently took the member into his mouth, earning a soft groan from the wheat blond American.

Receiving a series of licks and nips, along with a strong amount of sucking, America let out a soft moan and felt his legs start to go weak and give out on him.

Gently and as carefully as he could, the Canadian guided his brother back to the couch, letting him fall back onto it before beginning to bob his head up and down quickly. This 'affection' caused the American to reach his edge rather quickly and cum rather quickly. Swallowing it, Canada smirked a little and climbed up onto the couch beside him and snuggled up next to the wheat blond before speaking, "S-Sorry, eh... I w-was raised by France after all..."

America blushed severely, bending over and pulling his pants back up, before panting slightly, his breathing heavy and saying softly, "D-Don't worry, dude... I-It's okay... I-It felt good..."

Canada cringed and hurriedly grabbed the wastebin before throwing up and biting his lip. "Eh... I hate morning sickness..." He then coughed a bit, wincing at the knock on the door.

Blinking confusedly while rubbing his brother's back, America called out, "Yo, come on in, dude!" Sure this was not the safest thing to do, especially when there is somebody right beside you who was just vomiting, but hey, he was the freakin' hero, so he could handle any bad guy, right?

The door swung open and standing there was France, who then hurried inside, closing the door behind him. The Frenchman then walked over to the duo, seeing how sick Canada looked before he said worriedly, "Oui, mon petit! How are you feeling? Are you drinking enough water?"

Canada nodded meekly before letting out a faint whimper, nuzzling against his brother's side. "Y-Yes, papa... I-It's just morning sickness... I-It's a pain..."

France nodded and said, in a caring voice, "You should really eat some crackers then, little one. If it's morning sickness, as when you're stomach is unable to hold stuff, eating crackers tends to help." The Frenchman then looked over at the still slightly flushed Alfred before saying, with a sigh, "Oi ve, are sick, Alfred? Non, non, an expectant maman should not be around somebody who is sick, as their immune systems are weaker!" France then frowned and shook his head, letting out a 'tsk' sound before saying, "Having had the most children out of any of the currently living countries, you should have known that, Alfred!"

Alfred held up his hands defensively before saying quickly, "Hey, hey! I'm not sick! Seriously, I'm not _that _much of an idiot to be sick around Mattie! Geez, you're like an overprotective mother, France..."

After fussing over the violet eyed Canadian for a bit more, France finally left and Alfred managed to gently encourage his brother to go lay down for a bit.


End file.
